inside_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Running Gags
This page is to catalog all the running jokes Inside Gaming has created over times. Anything, character, song, joke, or phrase should be put here. A place meant to help new fans to Inside Gaming help get the jokes the group has come up with. Template *Joke: put joke here **Meaning: What the joke refers to, or it's back story **Origin: Original appearance of the joke, or its origin ***If Origin can't be found, please put Origin Needed in''' Bold''' Jokes *"Cancelled!" Usually yelled or with a beeping sound effect and a cancelled picture **Usually said when someone is annoyed at something, or tired of it. Sometimes used to abrupty end episodes of something, or end it. Mostly Joel when he's annoyed. **'Jeremy Hache and Bruce Greene used to work on Attack of the Show together, and Jeremy would constantly yell "Cancelled!" when an idea was bad' *Chase Mode **Chaser's useless special ability. All it does is slow down time, including Chaser. Its a poor imitation of bullet time. ** Chaser episode 1: DUKE NUKEM SUCKS - Steam Roulette! * Chaser Puzzle ** A progress-halting problem/puzzle that has an extremely simple solution which is also very vague and unintuitive. Most of the time it is unknown that one is in the midst of a chaser puzzle until it has been solved. (mostly by accident) ** Origin Needed * humblebrag/Humblebrag ** An often enforced phrase, mostly by Lawrence, after someone does a great job at a game or is just playing really well at the moment. ** Drunk Mario Kart:' DRUNKIO KART! Mario Kart 8 Gameplay!' * Humpday ** Humpday entails Bruce air humping Adam on the Inside Gaming news show **'Wednesday = Hump Day, and Bruce took it literally on one of the first IGD's he hosted' * "I don't know how to work this thing!" ** This and variants of it (eg. engine grinding) are some of James' go-to jokes during gameplay sessions. Often accompanied by "He's the best, dammit!" *"I wanna be an actor." Said in Cunt's voice **Cunt's catchphrase, and his aspiration in life. **'Cunt Life episode 1/Steam Roulette: WE ARE GOD! (Pervert Edition) - Steam Roulette' * Indie devs who think making their dreams into games should kill themselves. ** A personal belief of James Willems, as demonstrated in Rymdkapsel, and Kairo. ** Steam Roulette: GOTTA GO FAST - Steam Roulette! * Psychonauts- James loves this game and frequently claims that it's the best game ever made. Adam and Bruce will then inevitably tease him about this, as well as his desire (voiced as direct plea to Tim Schafer via the camera) for a sequel. ' *Nambla Island ** A joke about a faraway island in international waters. Where James, suggests, very illegal things occur **'Q&A: Video Games a WASTE OF TIME? - Q&A * Joel's Hole ** Most often thought to refer to one of Joel's orifices, but it's just his office. ** Joel drew a drawing on IG's old office door that showed a picture of Joel's Anus AKA Joel's Hole * Jo Wood **The failed devloper of Chaser. Jo Wood has long since gone insane, and now lives in the gutter. **'Steam Roulette/ Chaser episode 1: DUKE NUKEM SUCKS - Steam Roulette!' * The Conductor ** The insane dictator/ train based super villain. Famous for the line, "No Gods! No Kings! Only Trains!" **'Steam Roulette: CHOO CHOO, B*TCH - Steam Roulette!' * The Dick-Tator **Whenever the gang plays a city management game they end up going crazy, and doing nothing good for the people. The dictator ends up going insane, and purposely terrifying the people. **'Steam Roulette: MINECRAFT SUCKS? - Steam Roulette!' *Val Kilmer ** Most often referenced in GTA, it is James' goal to reference Val Kilmer in all GTA videos **'James just really likes Val Kilmer' *Machiniman ** The famous and elusive superhero that protects the citizens of Inside Gaming and Machinima. ** Machiniman was brought to life through James and Adam in their G-G-GHOSTS in the Attic! - Behind the Scenes video. *Ygritte impresion by Adam **A voice of a character from a hit TV and book series Game of thrones done by Adam **NEW SEX HABITS? - Open Haus #1 Category:Browse Category:Running Gags